


Formal Introductions

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [9]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric and Baileywick decide to tell Cedric’s parents about their relationship
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Formal Introductions

It was after he watched Cedric toss the seventh robe he tried on into the corner that Baileywick knew he had to say something. He had been watching as the sorcerer tried on each robe, looked at himself in the mirror, and then promptly found some kind of fault with it. “Cedric, all of your robes are the same purple color and look exactly the same. Please put one on and stop worrying so much,” he said. He eyed the pile of robes and sighed. “And you need to hang up the others,” he reminded him. “They get horribly wrinkled when left on the floor in a pile.”

Cedric pouted at his reflection, looking over his shoulder at Baileywick. “You’re not my father. He can find fault in anything,” he said.

“I’m not your father,” Baileywick agreed with a soft smile. He walked up to the other, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m your significant other and I’m fairly certain that means my opinion should count for something, yes?”

He could only laugh helplessly, nodding his head as he held up a hand in surrender. “Okay! Okay… I’ll just wear this one,” he said. He slipped on a robe that was nearly identical to all of the others, tying it around his middle in a complex knot Baileywick had not seen him use before. Cedric then set to work cleaning up, hanging up his other robes as he softly mumbled to himself.

“I understand that you’re nervous,” Baileywick said, placing a hand on his arm.

“Nervous is woefully inadequate to what I feel,” Cedric sighed, resting his head on Baileywick’s shoulder.

“Oh? Do you think I’ll embarrass you in front of your parents?” he teased.

“Baileywick? Embarrass me?” Cedric laughed, shaking his head as he looked at the other. “The man who went from a common villager to the steward of two kings? The man who single handedly takes care of everything the royal family could ever need or wish for?”

“There are others who do their work here,” he reminded him.

“Yes, well I am just terrified that  _ I  _ will be the one to embarrass  _ you _ in front of my parents,” he confessed. “This is the first time we are telling father and mummy about us and I just…”

Baileywick took Cedric’s hands into his own, kissing the tips of his fingers. “You could never embarrass me, Cedric.”

The sorcerer blushed to the tips of his ears, biting his lower lip at the feeling of his love’s lips on his fingers. He looked down at the ground, his heart hammering in his chest. “But…”

Baileywick tapped the underside of Cedric’s chin with a finger, forcing him to lift his head up. “No buts,” he said. He kissed him on the lips, smiling when he finally felt him relax. “We’ll make it work,” he promised.

“You always say that.”

“And I always mean it. Just like I mean this…” Baileywick leaned in close, his lips brushing against Cedric’s ear as he whispered, “I love you, Cedric.” He had never heard Cedric make a noise like that before, but he took it as a good sign.

***

They planned to have afternoon lunch in one of the royal gardens. Baileywick had made sure that a suitable table and chairs were set out, smoothing out the tablecloth himself and arranging the utensils that would be used before checking on Cedric inside. 

Goodwyn and Winifred were waiting just outside of the garden and perked up when they saw the pair approaching. Winifred was the first to greet them, running up to her son. “There he is! There’s my precious Ceddykins! Oh come here and give mummy kisses!” she cried, cupping Cedric’s face between the palms of her hands and pulling him down for said kisses.

Baileywick brought a handkerchief to his lips, disguising his laugh for a cough as he politely turned his face away. He turned back to them once he had it under control, nodding in greeting to Goodwyn. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing well,” the older sorcerer said. “Will you be joining us, Baileywick?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes, yes today I shall be joining you,” Baileywick said with a nod. He looked up and watched with a smile as Cedric finally managed to convince his mother that he had been given quite enough kisses thank you. “I’ve arranged for everything to be brought out to us,” he said. He checked his pocket watch and nodded. “Tea shall arrive in a few minutes. Shall we?” He bowed politely, gesturing for the others to go in front of him.

Cedric hung back, offering him a nervous smile as he reached out to take his hand. “Here goes nothing,” he whispered.

“You’ll be fine,” he promised.

By the time everyone was seated, the tea was brought out. Baileywick took the tray with a smile, making everyone’s cup exactly as he knew they liked it.

“You still remember,” Winifred laughed, shaking her head as she accepted her cup and saucer. “I don’t know how you do it, Baileywick.”

“Remembering such things is part of my job,” he said.

“You were always the finest steward in all of the kingdoms,” Goodwyn hummed. “I still remember how much you helped with Roland the First!”

“Yes, Baileywick is very dependable,” Cedric agreed. “No one could find any fault in him.” Baileywick snorted, giving Cedric a look. The sorcerer just smiled, brushing his foot against the other’s ankle. “In fact that’s part of the reason I invited you two here,” he said.

“I don’t think you’ve ever sent such a formal invitation before,” Winifred agreed.

“Is something wrong?” Goodwyn asked.

“Wrong? Oh no! It’s just that...I have something important to tell the both of you,” Cedric said.

“You’re not in trouble of some kind, are you?” his father asked.

Cedric laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not in trouble. I told you nothing was wrong.”

“Because you know if you were I would burn this entire kingdom to the ground for you, Ceddykins,” Winifred assured him.

Goodwyn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Winifred…”

“Well happily there shall be no kingdoms being burned to the ground today,” Baileywick said. His face was as passive as ever as Cedric continued to tease his ankle under the table. He did however have to hide his face by taking a drink when Cedric’s foot started to travel further up the side of his leg.

“So this is some kind of good news! But...it’s good news for us and Baileywick?” Winifred asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cedric smiled, nodding his head. He glanced over at Baileywick, taking a deep breath. “I’ve found someone that I love,” he said.

“Oh!” Winifred cried out in excitement, clapping her hands. “Have you really?! Who is it, Ceddykins?!” Baileywick calmly turned his hand over and Cedric took hold of it. She blinked at this, understanding slowly coming to her. “...Baileywick?” she asked.

“Yes.”

The pair shared a smile between each other and Cedric leaned against Baileywick. He winced when he saw the look on his father’s face. “Father..?”

“The love of your life is Baileywick?” he asked.

“Yes, father.”

“The man I worked with under King Roland the First?”

“Father…”

Goodwyn looked from his son to the steward, doing his best to keep his emotions in check for now. “Explain.”

“We both discovered we have similar feelings for each other,” Baileywick said. “He and I both have no desire for anything...more physical than hugging or kissing. I love your son for who he is and he loves me for who I am. We intend on taking care of each other from now on.”

Winifred placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Oh Goodwyn, isn’t it romantic? Our Ceddykins found someone to love and it’s Baileywick of all people!”

“Then you don’t mind, mummy?” Cedric asked.

“Mind? All I’ve ever wanted was for you to find your happiness, darling. The fact that you found someone as dependable as Baileywick only eases any worries I could have had for you.” She smiled at Baileywick, patting him on the arm. “And since I’ve known him for so long; that means he knows exactly what I’m capable of should he ever do anything to hurt you, Ceddykins.”

“But of course,” Baileywick agreed, “Cordelia said much the same thing.”

“Cordelia knew about this?” Goodwyn asked.

“We told her not to tell you because we wanted to,” Cedric explained.

The older sorcerer leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he stroked his beard in thought. “I never imagined you’d end up with someone I used to  _ work _ with,” he murmured. He sighed, shaking his head. “I suppose this means Calista will be our only grandchild.”

“We always knew he wasn’t going to make a child with someone, dear.”

“True.”

Cedric blushed, pouting at them. “Well I’m glad you two were talking about my relationship status so thoroughly over the years!”

The four fell silent when the food arrived. Baileywick dismissed the maids who had brought it, looking back over at Cedric. “Well I have not been turned into a frog. I would say that’s a good sign, don’t you?”

That made Goodwyn laugh. He shook his head at the pair, sighing as he shrugged and threw his hands up as if in surrender. “Far be it from me to be the one to try and tell two adults who they can and cannot be with,” he said. “Goodness knows the trouble I went through courting your mother with my own parents...”

“I was completely out of your father’s league,” Winifred proudly said.

“Yes, that is precisely why my parents fought with me,” Goodwyn murmured. He exchanged a secret wink with Baileywick and Cedric and the pair laughed in return.

They spent the rest of lunch talking easily with each other and Cedric was happy to know his parents would not challenge him and Baileywick. He glanced over at the steward, happily holding his hand openly in front of them.


End file.
